mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of OH-TEN characters
These are the characters of the fanfic and NARUTO re-telling Uzumaki (渦真記). NARUTO is the work of Japanese comic artist Masashi Kishimoto. Konoha ;Uzumaki Naruto :(渦巻 鳴門) Main character. A very determined young man. In the prologue, the nine-tailed fox and a masked man named Tobi attacked his home Konoha. His parents protected him and Konoha from the Nine Tailed Beast. He is weak in many things: Kanji, math, patience. A show-off and high-dreamer who hates to lose. ;Uchiha Sasuke :(打羽 佐助) Survivor of the dark clan, "Uchiha". His mind is tormented by two things: "Being strong" and "the meaning of his brother". Also, being his brother's shadow. Sasuke hates the Leaf village adults. Named after the Third Hokage's father, who was boy with a just heart and a member of the Ten Braves. He's cool and likes to talk tough, but is the latter his weakness at times? ;Haruno Sakura :(春野 桜) A specialist of flowers. She has a crush on Sasuke. Her personality is serious, and she often scolds Naruto thinking that his character brings too many burdens to the team. That's because she is an honor student type who likes to strive in doing well; she's also selfish. ;Hatake Kakashi :(畴 案山子) Team 7's teacher. A veteran of the Third War and witnessed the Tailed Fox Invasion. He's very lax, but caring. A powerful jounin selected by the 3rd Hokage. ;Namikaze Minato :(波風 港) A kind-hearted man. Fourth Hokage and called the "The Yellow Flash" and "Golden Lion". In the prologue, he is reading to his baby son "The Tale of the Fox Demon", but then is sent to battle against the Nine Tails. He broke the forbidden act of sealing the demon fox into his son. ;Kushina Uzumaki :(渦巻 駆使儺) Minato's strong wife. Sometimes her name is confused as "Kushida" or "Kushinada". She died along with Minato; she was well known for her strong mind and faith, having held on to her life after the demon extraction left her near crippled. ;Team Yuuhi :Consist of Inuzuka Kiba (犬塚 牙), Aburame Shino (油女 筱), and Hyuuga Hinata (日向 螺子). Yuuhi Kurenai (夕日 紅), due to her eyes and genjutsu, is called the "ninja of the crimson twilight". * Kiba likes to say "Yahoo!" and "Bite me" ;Team Asuma :Consist of Nara Shikamaru (奈良 鹿丸; deer), Akimichi Chouji (秋道 超児; big child), and Yamanaka Ino (山中 祈; to pray). Ino is sometimes called "boar". Sarutobi Asuma (猿飛 明日魔) is a well-respected man even if casual. Called a "Demon" for his knuckle knives technique. * Ino is the type who likes to bluff; also selfish and Sakura's rival ;Team Gai :Consist of Rock Lee (絽箇空 李), TenTen (天点) and Hyuuga Neji (日向 螺児). The "Mighty Guy" Maito Gai (舞人 凱) is a passionate teacher who is always positive, and he believes in his students like his own children. ;Senju Hashirama :(千手 柱間) Considered "Amaterasu" because he is the shining light of Konoha and the creator of the Ninja Nations. He died many years ago. ;Hiruzen Sarutobi :(猿飛 昼山) The Third Hokage. A great leader, patient old man who is called the "Second Professor". Resumed leadership after Minato's death. He was the teacher of the Legendary Three. The Third makes a promise to Naruto (with a fist bump) to tell him about his family if he becomes a high ranking ninja. ;Jiraiya :(自来也) Legendary Warrior. Retired, a writer of erotic novels. He is sought by Konoha after the reemergence of Orochimaru and rumors of Madara. He turned down the Kage title. ;Tsunade :Jiraiya's lover; Legendary Medic. After the Third War, she traveled the world with her niece to employ her medical services. She is attached to Slug tribe, but has gained an allergy to salt. ;Danzo Shimura :(志村 段蔵) A veteran of Konoha; the "Darkness of Konoha" because he often remains out of the light and guides the Root faction of ANBU. Most likely named after Danzō Katō. He finds the peaceful ways a danger to the village. Few occasions, he has approached Sasuke to train him so that the boy may seek revenge. ;Chunin :There are many popular, skillful ones such as Iruka Umino (海野 海豚), Kotetsu Hagane (鋼 鋼鉄), and Izumo Kamizuki (神月 出雲). Mizuki (見津木) will have a bigger role. *Parnters Izumo and Kotetsu are known Hokage attendants. They are "showy" in their announcements. In battle, Kotetsu has high pride in direct assault, while Izumo is for support abilities. *Mizuki is Naruto's first "antagonist", having told Naruto that he is the fox that attacked Konoha. He seeks power; in the fic, it may be due to mistrust in Konoha and how one of his parents was killed during the Kyuubi invasion. * Kotetsu's personality: Full of curiosity; he loves weapons. Physical type, he wanted to join the Uchiha police force. Had a friend he liked to challenge in fitness. * Izumo is a stickler for cleanliness. * Iruka is one of the Academy's finest teachers; he's well-known for his tenderness...and being strict too. ;Special Jonin :Shiranui Genma (不知火 幻間), Yamashiro Aoba (山城 青葉), Namiashi Raido (並足 雷道), Ebisu (恵比須), Morino Ibiki (森乃 鼾), Mitarashi Anko (御手洗 餡子), Gekko Hayate (月光 颶) * Named after a God of Luck and Children's health, Ebisu is a potent ninja trainer. * Hayate is in charge of approving candidates for chuunin tests, but Naruto pursues his approval. As for personality: Calm and forgiving; also believes in individualism, because of that he wants to see Naruto succeed. * Yamashiro Aoba is open-hearted and diligent. Likes to say "cool" a lot. Naruto tries to convince Aoba to talk to Hayate about his chuunin promotion; after he learned that Hayate declined it, Aoba says "that's that" and "just as planned". Apparently has a braggart side. * Strict and serious about morals is Raido. * Ibiki is very patient, but has a sadistic side. Captain of Interrogation forces of ANBU; he was requested by Danzo to interrogate a captured Uchiha from Coup forces. * Many like Genma, and he's trusty and in high rank, because of his lack of prejudice and his calmness under pressure. ;ANBU & Root :Aside from Ibuki Morino, ANBU are the special operation forces of the Hokage. Kakashi and Itachi were former members. Current members, canon-wise, are Yamato, Sai (釵), Yūgao Uzuki (卯月 夕顔) and others. * Yugao is Hayate's girlfriend. * In Canon, many ANBU are nameless. The captains may play larger roles in the fanfic. Root plays a larger role in Part II. * Sai does mean rhinoceros, but the Kanji means the dagger weapon. The name can also mean "talent" (才) ;Uchiha Clan :(打羽一族) This includes those outside Itachi and Sasuke, such as their parents Fugaku (富岳) and Mikoto (美琴), Kakashi's friend Obito (帯刀), Itachi's friend Shisui (士水) and Shisui's father Kagami (鏡). Outside Konoha ;Team Baki :The children of the Kazekage: Temari (手摩利), Kankurou (冠六郎; may be named because his b-day is on May 15th), and Gaara of the Sand (砂瀑の我愛羅). Baki (刃牙) is a rough, but both a trusting and caring teacher. * Baki's special jutsu is Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) where he is control currents around his body to make them sharp. He can only cover one side at a time. * Kankurou's personality is strategist/schemer; he cares about his family. Antagonists ;Tobi :(十尾) The man who desires to become "Tsukuyomi" by collecting the Beasts. Plus he wants to revive "Susano", despite being a little worried doing so. ;Orochimaru :(大蛇丸) Legendary ninja of Serpent jutsu. Formerly named Yashagorō (夜叉五郎), during an adventure, he became a slave to the snake tribe, corrupted from his vices. When his parents died, he wanted Tsunade to help him "protect others" and to do research in "preventing death", thinking that she's the best person for the job. A Hokage candidate. ;Yakushi Kabuto :(薬師 冑) Seems to be a researcher from Hidden Grass. Was seen with Orochimaru, but his background is a mystery. ;Uchiha Itachi :(打羽 鼬) Murderer of his family. He knocked out his little brother and left him a note, leaving Konoha. He has good intentions, but deploys his plans in wrong fashion. Likes to talk about "light". ;Akatsuki Faction :(Red Dawn) The group that Itachi is underneath, who seems to have a mysterious leader. Akin to the Ten Braves, S-ranked ninja are formed as an independent faction. They might seek the reforging of the Ninja Nations. ;Uchiha Madara :(打羽 万太羅) A legendary figure of the Uchiha. So powerful that he's said to be a direct descendant of Izanami/Izanagi. Was a Hokage candidate and he also died many years ago. Others ;Izanagi & Izanami : Wife and husband. Said to be the gods of Ninja and the creator of ninjutsu. Their children formed the Senju and Uchiha, who were the strongest families. ;The Tailed Beasts (Bijuu; Tailed 10) :Called "Demons", beasts of chakra elusive to humans because are coveted like Gods. It is a forbidden act to seal them into a human, but descendants of Izanagi/Izanami found it so to turn a tide in war. "Amataratsu" wants them. ;The Daimyo :Each Great Ninja Nation has a daimyo, while the minor countries are led by their vassals, whether ninja or not, or just missing-nin. The leaders might also be de-facto/puppets. * In Canon, Fire Daimyo was nameless (unless he is named by the end of the comic); surname is planned to be Lord Sanada. Original Characters ;Chiyome Uchiha :(打羽 千代女) Sasuke's little sister. Sasuke couldn't find her body from the massacred Uchiha family. Sakura mistakes her for Sasuke's "girlfriend". Named after popular kunoichi Chiyome Mochizuki. ;Kodo Uchiha :(打羽 虎堂) Member of police force; he was into physical force and liked weapons. Deceased. Liked to be challenged by the Konoha chuunin. ;Kotarō Fūma :(風魔 小太郎) Leader of the rascal Fūma Ninja. He's under a daimyo's service and fought the Twelve Guardians. ;Goemon Ishikawa :(石川 五右衛門) A rogue ninja. Leader of a band of thieves. Sense of justice is strong; he looked up to the Mist Swordsman at first (especially Momochi Zabuza), but couldn't abide to the ways of Hidden Blood/Mist. ;Domon Kido :(城戸 度門) Rifleman. Might be a missig-nin or affiliated with Akatsuki or Hidden Sound. Might be Twelve Guardian or his family was killed by the Uchiha. He has the fire element and uses the same technique as Seishin Series's Yoshizō Kōdanguchi. Obviously named after Yazaemon Kido. ;ANBU :Since the ANBU are usually nameless, there may be a particular captain (with a name) that has a notable presence aside with Yamato. He's often in Naruto's way. Current name picked for him is Kazuki (火嵩木). "Special Guest" characters ;Tobari Kumohira :Canon: Nabari no Ou :(雲平 帷) Cameo Character, and a chuunin. Carries a sword named Durandal. March 17 is his birthday. Established the small village of Banten (萬天), Fire Country for war orphans to prevent them from facing a rogue life, but serves as a mediator from Konoha. He was inspired after the lost of his family during the 3rd War. ;Galford / Garufodo :Canon: Samurai Showdown/Spirits :(ガルフォード・D・ウェラー) Trained in Hidden Cloud; former sailor from a different country but ended up being captured. He wants to use ninjutsu for the sake of justice and admired ninja. Owns a dog named Poppy (パピー). Likes Killer Bee and his enthusiasm. Uses sword "Justice Blade" (ジャスティスブレード). ;Batsu Ichimonjihttp://pxz.channel.or.jp/entry/capcom10.html :Canon: Rival Schools / Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes :(一文字 伐) A senpai from the academy but he's a genin even in mid teens. Teacher assistant/physical instructor. Very short-tempered, strong sense of justice, village, but he carries passionate thoughts about his mother, village, and academy. Known for his blue school uniform. Fire element; signature technique is Kiaidan (気合弾), he's said he's good at "bullet techniques". Dislikes dogs so stays away from Inuzuka clan. ;Eiji Kisaragi :Canon: Art of Fighting/King of Fighters :(如月 影二) ;Joe Musashi :Canon: Shinobi Series :(ジョー・ムサシ / non-canon: 武蔵 城) Last name of a legendary ninja who fought in past wars. He disappeared or ended up dead, but his stalwart character was something to look up to as the basis of ninja. ;Ryo Sanada :Canon: Yoroiden Samurai Trooper/Ronin Warriors :(真田 遼) High-ranking vassal to the Fire Daimyo. Unlike daisho custom, he wears the Twin Rekka (双烈火); befriended a tiger named White Blaze or Byakuen. Signature technique is Sōenzan (双炎斬; twin blaze chop). Said to travel often and takes photography as a hobby; therefore has many contacts. ;Hiryu :Canon: Strider :(?; flying dragon) ??? Links/References Category:Lists of Characters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Lists